<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>LOOP by mesmocorpo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23855152">LOOP</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mesmocorpo/pseuds/mesmocorpo'>mesmocorpo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dr. STONE (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, 姐妹百合, 琉璃琥珀</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:35:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23855152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mesmocorpo/pseuds/mesmocorpo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kohaku/Ruri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>LOOP</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>天气晴朗，海面平静，航行顺利。</p><p>“琥珀！换班了！”</p><p>熟悉的声音。</p><p>瞭望塔上的金发姑娘低头朝下望。嗯、果然，有声音的主人千空、轮值下一趟班的羽京……还有西瓜？</p><p>眨眨眼，她手一撑轻巧一跃，仿佛猫儿那般灵活，顺着桅杆飞快地滑至地面。</p><p>“刚刚琉璃打电话来了。”</p><p>琥珀点点头，“我在上面听见一点。航线没问题？”</p><p>“百分之一百亿准确无误。”</p><p>科学领袖比了个手势，琥珀注意到他的脸色几乎跟头发一样菜，但还算有精神。</p><p>为了稳定众人的身心状况，领导者和经验者们可以说是费尽心思。但即使配备了大量的药品和娱乐设施，长时间的航程对初次经历的人而言依然是体力和精力上的极大考验，而前者从来不属于对方擅长的部分。</p><p>至于一部分体力充足的船员，最开始还曾新鲜于碧蓝大海上的旅行，随着日子一天天过去，一成不变的景色渐渐磨灭激情，望不见尽头探不见深底的汪洋化为心理上的沉重压力。</p><p>琥珀则是个例外，她从没觉得不适应——像她这样天天站在瞭望塔上、从航程开始到现在都没有对大海产生丝毫负面情绪的船员并不多——至少龙水已经惊喜得数次朝她发出邀请。</p><p>或许自己是喜欢大海的吧，无论是汹涌可怕的波涛，还是风平浪静时他人眼中无趣的粼粼波光。</p><p>琥珀心想。</p><p>准备上塔前，羽京问她。</p><p>“琥珀，你最近都没和琉璃说过话吧？真的不用重新安排值班顺序？”要信号发信回本岛也可以。</p><p>十分感谢对方的体贴，但琥珀平静地摇了摇头，“没关系，每天的电话我都有在听。她在本岛很安全，我这边抵岸时再一起联络就好。”</p><p>没关系吗？没关系吧，她们原本就不是那种习惯每日黏腻在一起的姐妹。</p><p>羽京自然不会对别人的姐妹相处方式多嘴，何况他已经得到了明确的回答。打了声招呼，他就往瞭望塔上去了——千空也一起，他们可能是要商量些什么吧。</p><p>琥珀笑着问留下的女孩。</p><p>“西瓜是来找我的吗？”</p><p>“今天是洗澡日，妮琪姐说要趁机开女子会，大家都在——西瓜是来叫琥珀的！”</p><p>摆动小手、用快乐的声音向自己发出邀请的小女孩真可爱，好想抱抱她。</p><p>琥珀这样想着，也这么做了。她半蹲下身，给了顶着西瓜壳的女孩一个大大的拥抱。</p><p>“好呀我们一起洗吧~”</p><p>船上淡水资源充足，可以帮西瓜用下洗发水和护发素，自己也洗下头发吧。</p><p>这样想着，琥珀不由自主伸手碰了碰束起自己头发的发绳。</p><p>大家是没有发现，还是注意到了却不曾在意呢？</p><p>临行前，分别前，她和姐姐交换了发绳与颈饰。</p><p>都是以晒干的草所编织长绳为基础的贴身物品，她们做了交换，因为琉璃说，希望以这种方式、将她们紧密地联系在一起。</p><p>琥珀接受了——虽然当时有点害羞，但现在一想起来，便忍不住开心地勾起嘴角。</p><p>姐姐身体健康、很有精神、找到了属于她的前进的道路，这样很好，自己前十多年来做梦都想见到的情景、已经在眼前确确实实地实现了。</p><p>现在自己享受每一次冒险，享受令人兴奋的事物，而大家可以从姐姐那得到支援，这样就好，一切结束后自己会回到等待着的姐姐的身边，告诉她自己经历的所有。</p><p>琥珀心想，她们还有很长的时间，能够在这个不断变化、永远崭新的世界里一起生活。</p><p>她对这般美好的未来坚信不疑。</p><p>end.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>